For a linear compressor and a Stirling refrigerator for example, a linear drive device has conventionally been used that has a piston coupled to a magnet assembly reciprocated as a result of a change of magnetic fields generated by a linear motor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-297858